


Près A La Piscine

by AnEnglishDirector



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Post-The Great Game, Pre-A Scandal in Belgravia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 19:24:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnEnglishDirector/pseuds/AnEnglishDirector





	Près A La Piscine

I am not alone.  
There is someone _just like me._  
But not quite there- not quite the same.  
This person; this _monster_ is of no physical likeness to me.  
Similar only in mind, and perhaps in method.

_Different_ , all the same.  
And so my mind races to decipher his ways.  
While his battles to destroy my bond with reality-  
The only sane and reasonable part of my being-  
The only one that ever cared-

I will succeed.  
There is no conceivable way that he can stop me.  
As I aim the gun proficiently, he laughs  
But I am an expert shot-  
So why do I find it so difficult to

Pull. The. Trigger ...

My one, true adversary.  
Standing before me, ready for us to perish.  
Yet,  
Can he imagine life without a worthy opponent?

And so I look to my companion;  
The nod consummates the idea:  
I lower the weapon:  
-I aim for the bomb.

My dearest rival  
(realisation washes over him in a huge wave)  
Aligned and prepared,  
I compress the trigger and wait for the

_**BOOM.** _

 

O  
o  
.

My opposition long since fled, and I gasp for breath  
Body dragged upwards-  
Surfacing into fiery disarray;  
He hauls me aside, my friend,  
The only one that ever cared,  
The only one that _still_ cares,

_John._

He tells me we should escape.  
Evidently.  
He tells me we will get him next time.  
Obviously.  
He tells me it will be okay.  
I-  
I am not so certain...

\---

_Jim Moriarty,_  
I will be watching your every move;  
My friend,  
My foe,  
My _counterpart._


End file.
